


Electric Love Affair

by EllySketchit



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: "Would you mind terribly if I joined you?" The slender blond man bent and kissed her before she could answer, a serious kind of kiss this time....





	Electric Love Affair

When they had decided to spend the night together the Gym Leader smiled and led her further down the hallway. It was beautiful in its own way, not like anything she'd seen before. The walls were barren except for the occasional light held by industrial steel shades shaped like bolts of lightning. Along the floor ran a carpet that was so soft it seemed this path was scarcely trodden. The new plush was a rich, dark blue color flanked with embroidered sparks and electric pokemon in a much lighter hue.

"I've never seen the inside of a Gym," she commented quietly. Volkner held her arm in his and he seemed reluctant to give it up. They walked closely together, hips brushing occasionally.

"This isn't something anyone but myself and my gaurd trainers see anyway," he admitted. "The actual Gym is a maze of gears and electric switches, held together by giant steel girders." He smiled faintly. "It amused me to build the plans while I was sitting there at the end waiting for anyone to come challenge me."

"Which not many did?"

"And those that did didn't last very long. Most of them," he corrected with a low laugh. "I met someone recently that caused all my pokemon to faint." They had kept walking and reached a door flanked by two of those lights at the end of the hall.

"Your home?"

"Welcome," he said simply as he opened the door with a key card. Elly looked around and saw a desk with some paperwork strewn about on it and a door leading off to the right. "This is the room some have seen," Volkner told her. They had separated when he unlocked the door and he strode over to the right and opened the other one.

"This is what no one enters." He took his jacket off, slung it over his arm and gestured politely for her to enter first. The inside was cheerier than she had expected, with a wide window facing the ocean behind the Gym. The window was open and the dark curtains drawn back, flooding the room with the soft lights of the town below. It wasn't all the way dark yet but she could see the shape of the moon, a tiny glowing crescent in the sky. There was a rectangle shaped area rug in the middle of the room that led to an open doorway. She could see a sink inside and sighed with pleasure. She could really use some freshening up now that she was felt better and her stomach was full.

Volkner was already ahead of her. The man had thrown his jacket over a chair, had stretched comfortably but been watching her when she entered. He had seen her eyes widen with happiness at the sight of the bathroom. An opportunity I can't pass up, he thought with a warm flush in his belly. Not being used to the climate she must have become tired and hot again after their walk from the restaurant back here. Elly followed curiously and saw he was turning on the taps in the shower, testing the water with one hand.

"Is this cool enough?" He asked calmly. Her violet eyes darkened further when she realized he would probably join her. The thought was intriguing. She stepped closer and let the water flow over her palm, shivering at the delicious feeling.

"Wonderful," she murmured. Volkner stepped close and slipped his arms around her waist.

"The shower is big enough for two."

"I can see that."

"Would you mind terribly if I joined you?" The slender blond man bent and kissed her before she could answer, a serious kind of kiss this time. Elly's heart pounded and her breath caught in her throat. Although he said it had been a long time since he'd been with anyone he was intuitive and kind. That he wanted pleasure but was willing, even eager to give it in return was obvious in his lingering motion. His lips brushed hers like before but his mouth opened and he tilted his head, nuzzling and gentle. He kept at this until she sighed and tightened her light hold around his neck, hands running through his spiky hair. Then his tongue slipped inside and they stayed that way for some time. When she broke apart he didn't immediately pursue her but raised an eyebrow.

"If the shower's big enough," she said quietly, "I don't mind at all."

"Ah." Volkner's features lit up. His eyes were mesmerizing: a sparkling, snapping blue that contrasted his gold hair so well that it was striking. She wondered why he didn't have many paramours. When he looked at her the way he just had he was amazingly handsome. She considered him as he rummaged around in a lower cabinet, producing towels for them. Light build, probably appeared slimmer than he actually was with his black shirt and pants. She blushed a little harder when she tried to imagine what he had for her. The slacks hid bulges well, she couldn't see much and it was intriguing. Not that this mattered; Elly had long figured out that size meant nothing in sexual matters. Others could put a great store by it, usually men, but if the partner wasn't too lazy to work for it that was all that mattered.

In the meantime he had placed the folded towels on the counter and was stretching again. He didn't glance directly at her but one of his eyes closed in a slow wink. Elly giggled. He reached up and pulled off his shirt the next moment, exposing a tanned chest that was only lightly dusted with blond hair in the very middle. She responded by untying the knot in her blouse and slipping it over her head. It didn't take long before they were both standing before each other in their underwear - his briefs and her panties and bra. They faced each other, their eyes burning over the body before them. His face was serious to the point of being solemn and she held back a grin. He broke out into a light laugh and hugged her to his warmth and firmness. Without the clothing she could feel him everywhere and he could her. Volkner hummed appreciatively, closing his eyes as he felt her move against him.

"You feel great," he panted.

"Hm," Elly responded with a small kiss on his neck that caused him to shudder. "So do you. And you smell great..." She always liked personal scents and Volkner's was crisp and natural, the heady aroma of a summer storm. Her light touches all along his neck seemed to inflame him.

"Oh, yes." He gasped when her hands slid along his back to take his briefs off. Fingers tucked under the thick elastic band and he tried hard to regulate his breathing so he wouldn't faint. The touch she had! Maybe it really had been too long but her fingers trailed sparks down along his hips as she carefully dragged the cloth down. She even knew to raise up a little when she got to his erection and there was no awkward moment when he got caught on the cloth. Good, they were gone and he stepped out of them at last. Elly didn't reach for his firm length yet, in fact they were still close together and she couldn't see him fully anyway. The next thing she knew his hands were unhooking her bra and the silk fell to the ground with a slithering sound.

"Volkner," she whispered as his hands found her breasts.

"The shower... yes." He kissed her again and stepped regretfully back. She arched her back and pulled her own panties down, facing away from him and towards the tub. He took the chance to stare closely at her naked body as she pulled the curtain back and entered. He waited until she seemed comfortable then followed. The water was cool but not cold, the pressure even as it flowed down their bodies. The tub area was indeed larger than a usual one with two seats on either end. A shower caddy hung on a suction cup on the far side.

"Your body is beautiful," Volkner whispered as he ran his hands down her stomach. "I'm glad you decided to share it with me even if it's only this one time." He looked up as Elly chuckled softly, her blush growing redder. Water dripped down his face and he winked one eye when a drop from the shower head splashed him unexpectedly.

"I haven't been told anything like that," she confessed.

"I speak what I think." He kissed the hollow of her throat, concentrating on the rise and fall of her shape.

"Don't I get to see you?" she grumbled but it was in jest for her face was clear and happy. She had never had something like this feel so good, so normal. And though she didn't know what would happen later she wanted to enjoy every minute of this. That meant taking in every aspect of his body as he had hers, her hands roaming his water-slick skin. Volkner shuddered violently when she cupped his rear in two hands and slipped underneath to gently massage the two tightly drawn sacs, bunched in readiness. He lapped at her skin, trailing down to her breasts but didn't get far when she gently stroked the underside of his blood-rushed penis.

"Sweetheart," he panted, "If you keep touching me I won't last very long." He sighed when her touch grew even more gentle, downright ticklish. His cheeks were stained pink, blue eyes squeezed tight. His breathing had roughened and he drew in great, tearing gasps as her fingers moved up, just under his navel. The water caressed their bodies, trickling down and sometimes causing them to wipe at their eyes or a long strand of hair that had fallen across their faces, lank and wet. His spiked hair had slicked down, some of the parts curling down his forehead like bangs. Her two purple locks swung about carelessly against her cheeks as he kissed her nipple. She called his name quietly. He kissed the crinkled flesh again and dropped a hand to touch her body below. Elly moaned this time, parting her legs willingly. Volkner's heartbeat sped faster when he heard her cries. He carefully rubbed the top of her open body in a circular motion, sometimes passing directly over the sensitive pleasure center and sometimes just below.

"Lover," she mimicked his tone even though her breath was ragged, "If you keep touching me I won't last very long."

"Mmm hmm," he breathed in agreement. He pressed against her with serious intent, rubbing on her thigh. "May I, then?"

"Did you bring..." Her words cut off as he produced a small packet. She smiled and nodded and the blond man lost no time tearing the tiny thing open and pulling the condom over his rigid flesh. "How do we do this in here?"

"Sit, beautiful." He ushered her to the far side where the seat protruded from the wall. It had a nonslip mat of some kind on the porcelain and wasn't as uncomfortable as it looked. She sat and opened her arms for him. His answering smile was like the sun coming up. "I want this to be good," he husked in her ear when their bodies entwined. "Tell me what you need when you need it."

"I need you inside me right now," she breathed back. "Right now. Slow."

"Slow," he agreed and tensed his body to push forward. The position was grueling, physically taxing but rewarding in its own way. His mouth dropped open in pleasure as his erection was tightly gripped in her warmth. He was angled so that he would rub her upper body with every stroke and she was shocked to feel her body pulling, burning, reaching that high she sought in only a few movements.

"Oh god," she cried out. "Deeper. Deeper, please! Quick." Her hands spasmed, digging nails into his back. Volkner whistled with pleasure, struggling to hold back for a few strong thrusts. His muscles surged and rippled as he embraced her, raining kisses on her face and neck.

"Make up," he gasped, "your mind." A wild laugh greeted this statement.

"It's so good," she whimpered. "Feels so good." Her comments were driving him nearly insane. He'd tried everything he could but now he began moving faster, whispering apologetically. She responded by wrapping her legs around his back as far as she could in this position. He groaned and shuddered when he felt her contract around him. Her whimpers merged into one long moan of pleasure that sent him careening off the edge, his essence spilling out in several bursts that left him speechless. Volkner let himself take two long, deep breaths before reaching down to grasp the end of his member. He pulled back carefully, holding the condom in place until he slipped out of her body.

"Whoa," he said shakily, steadying himself with a hand on the slippery tiles. She nodded, catching his arm.

"Careful."

"Heh." He winced as the condom caught when he pulled it off. There was a snapping sound and he bit his lip, eyes wide. "Ow, damn it."

"Did you hurt yourself?" Elly had been examining the items in the shower caddy. One soap and a body wash, besides shampoo. She turned quickly with the soap in her hand. The lithe man was shaking his head at her.

"No, that's the only reason I hate these things." He stood straight again. "I'm rinsed off already. Do you want me to stay?" His eyes were soft as he stared at her lathering her body. All those places he had just touched and kissed. His hands almost ached to hold her again.

"Mmm, I'm fine. Dry off and get into bed or something. I'd rather cuddle there." He grinned crookedly. She'd caught his intentions. He left her to bathe while he dried off and slipped a soft robe on. As an afterthought he took a spare out for her as well. A quarter of an hour later and they were laying on his king sized bed talking in low voices.

"Will you stay longer?" He cursed himself for sounding weak. He wanted this pale lady to be with him for awhile but her attitude suggested otherwise.

"I'll try," she said doubtfully. "I really don't want to go back. I don't have much of a home, but... I don't know." She wrinkled her forehead in exasperation. "I really don't know yet."

"It's all right," he shrugged ruefully. "I can't hold you here. But I'd like you to stay at least a little while."


End file.
